


Galra Keith

by SamuelDonovan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith in Heat (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelDonovan/pseuds/SamuelDonovan
Summary: Krolia being around more makes a bit more of Galra Keith come out to play.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Galra Keith

"great work today, guys." Shiro wipes sweat from his brow, turning back to look at everyone catching their breath. "The intense training is hard, but it'll get easier the more we do it." Day one of many ahead. Currently the team had some down time, at least until there was another distress call. The blade of marmora requested they lay low for a while until further notice, giving them time to work on the plan they have under wraps. At this point it's a waiting game, leaving things around the castle pretty dull. This gave shiro a chance to implement heavy training, lasting hours, with high intensity. He claims it's supposed to not only get them more into shape, but also help with their team building. 

Lance and Keith walk behind the group, ready to hit the showers, their feet drag across the floor. Pidge and Allura off to shower in the women's room, walking ahead of them, and Hunk can't even think about showering before food. Shiro heads to his room. That just leaves Lance and Keith walking now alone down the corridor to the men's showers.  
"Why are we doing high impact training anyway?" Lances feet continue to drag. Keith sighs next to him.  
"Something about 'fatigue training' and 'team building." He mimicks the way shiro explained it. Lance raises an eye brow. Keith must be exhausted if he's half mocking Shiro like that.  
"You alright?" Lance looking over at him with slight concern buried under a joking tone.  
"Yeah, fine. Just tired. Exhausted.." Keith either doesn't catch Lance picking on him, or he ignores it.  
They reach the shower room, plopping their bags down, hanging up their towels on the hooks, and stepping into the showers separated by dividers. The dividers only going up the their shoulders from their ankles. 

Keith feels warm, the hot water he had turned on making him feel fuzzy. His eyes close as he rests his head against the cold wall, letting the hot water hit the back of his neck, only making his body temperature rise more. If feels good.

Lance was done with his shower and had wrapped a towel around his waist, while Keith was still being consumed by the hot pressurized water hitting the back of his neck and running down his muscled back. His hands rest against the wall.  
Lance fails to hide his concern this time,  
"Dude, are you okay?" Keith doesn't move, only letting out a small hum. Lance hesitates before making his next move. He puts his bag gently back on the floor. Taking off his sandals, he gets into the stall Keith is in. Gently reaching his hand to rest on Keith's left shoulder blade, letting him know he had stepped in. He grips Keith's shoulder lightly, just enough to be able to turn him around to face him, letting the water hit Keith's back, making it so Lance's towel wouldn't get to wet. Keith's eyes were barely open, his hair sweaty and matted to his forehead. Lance let's out a soft sigh, cupping water to get the rest of Keith's hair wet pushing back his bangs to not get water in his face. He grabbing Keith's shampoo from the rack, squirting some into his hands, and begins to lather Keith's mullet with the suds. Keith's head lightly follows where Lance's hands are putting the most pressure on his scalp. Lance cups more water to rinse Keith's hair. 

Hair washing was obviously where he drew the line, and Keith was in no shape to wash his body by himself, so Lance reached past him to turn off the water, being careful again to not wet his towel. That's when he noticed Keith was almost fully erect, and as much as he wanted to bring attention to it to embarrass Keith, he figured there'd be plenty of time for teasing later, when Keith wasn't going to absolutely fall over. Lance grabs Keith's towel and wraps it around his midsection up by his belly button, doing his best to ignore Keith's lower situation. He blushes for a moment, but regains his composure to help Keith into his sandals to walk back to his room. He packs up Keith's bag, grabbing both his and his own, and helps Keith wrap his arm around his shoulders. Keith's feet drag heavily, he's hot. Not just got out of a hot shower and am cooling down hot, but hot hot. Lance walks Keith to his room, gently guilding him into his bed. There was a small trail of wetness that Keith had left, but that was the least of Lance's concerns. 

"Pidge, can you come do a diagnostic of Keith, please? He's really hot." Pidge rolls her eyes "Lance, don't say shit like that."  
Lance furrows his eye brows, "No, temperature hot." 

Pidge looks up from her laptop screen to Lance. "Get Allura, I think we need to call Krolia." 

"It's called a heat. He's in preheat." Allura stands in the main room with her arms crossed.  
"What the hell is that?" Lance taps his foot. "he's heated, as in he has a fever. The diagnosis doesn't really tell us anything." Lance obviously annoyed.  
Allura explains what Krolia had told her over the video comm, luckily she caught her before she was set to deploy for a big blade excursion.  
Hunk looks slightly flushed, but turns to Allura. "Sh.should.. Pidge and I go out looking for. Y'know," he leans into Allura, whispering "toys.?"  
"I think that'd be best, but he might panic when he comes to from his nap pretty soon. In the mean time Shiro should probably go keep an eye on him." Lance quickly turns his head towards Allura, about to protest when Shiro shakes his head no. "I can't, Allura."  
"Shiro, don't be ridicul.." "I'll do it." Lance blurts. 

Pidge and Hunk go off to find what they're looking for, Shiro told Lance that he couldn't be around for this and went to go work on more training exercises. Leaving only him and Allura in the main room of the castle. She places her hand onto his arm, walking him to Keith's room. "Look, Lance. This is Keith's first heat. He may not know what he's about to wake up to. Pidge and Hunk are rushing, but we're far out from anywhere a.. shop like that would be. Try to see how coherent he is when he wakes up, and try to ask permission.. He may come at you.. hard." She was struggling to talk this way, especially to Lance, but Lance understood enough to get the picture. "Just call if and when you need anything." 

Allura walks away before Lance opens the door to Keith's room. And with good reason, because lance was hit with the most irresistible scent. He bites his lip, walks into the darkened room, and sits on the edge of Keith's bed. Keith was still in the position lance had left him, but his hand over his erection now. Lance rests his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
His face scrunches before his eyes open slightly. "L.Lance? What are you doing in my room?" He groans. Sweat beads running from his forehead into his hair. 

"You're going into heat." Lance takes the towel from his bag that was still on the floor and wipes Keith's face of sweat. "what?" He swallows hard. Lance hands him his water bottle from the bag, he drinks almost the whole thing, handing it back to Lance. "That can't be right, Krolia said if I hadn't presented yet, I wasn't going to." "She was wrong, we called her, and she suggested that I.. be here. At least until you get toys. She said that I'll have a. Knot? Whatever that is. The penis thing."  
"Toys? Penis thing, No no no no," he lays back down, rubbing his face harshly "this can't be happening."  
Lance hesitates, "um.. Allura said we should talk about what you're comfortable with..? They told me how I can help you." Keith shoots him a dirty look. "Help me? Are you crazy? I don't.. need help, this is just a mistake." "Keith, listen," Lance was getting slightly impatient, the omega in front of him not listening, "you're going to start feeling.." He glances down for a fraction of a second, "needy, and when that happens, you won't be coherent enough to tell me what you're okay with, so you need to tell me. Now." He says in a demanding tone. He'd never used it on Keith before, maybe he should more often, he thought, because Keith takes a deep breath and asks what Krolia said would help him other than knotting.  
"It's kind of a double edged sword. You have scent glands behind your ears that's are sensitive. If I touch or lick them, it'll calm you down. It's called scenting, it relaxes you because, in this case I'm the.. Alpha, and alphas washing their scent over omegas makes them feel safe and protected against other alphas."  
"What's the catch, you said it was a double edged sword." Keith sits up, his legs staying stretched out, but crossing under the towel.  
"Right. It'll calm the pain from the urges, but it'll make you focus more of your attention on.. me. You'll already have you attention on me, because I'm an 'alpha,' but you'll be more" he pauses, "eager."  
"So I can either feel pain, or be touched by you?"  
"Gosh, don't make it sound like me touching you is worse than pain." Lance teased. He would have felt hurt if Keith hadn't said what he was about to say next.  
"I've never done any of that."  
Lance looks down at his hands in his lap. "oh."  
"I." Keith thinks "Never mind. It's stupid."  
"No, what? I'm open to ideas. Unless you want to be left alone, I'm kind of your only option."  
Keith chews the inside of his lip, sighing as he blushes. "We should.. do. It. Before I lose control of myself." He glances up at Lance, and rushes to explain himself, quickly looking down at his hands and away from Lance's gaze. "Krolia told me some stuff, and it sounds awful going through it alone, even if you do have toys. The toys will never give you the full relief because of how the knots work, and who knows what, if any toy Hunk and Pidge are going to bring back. It'd just be days of feeling like you're going to cum, but it never being enough." He sighs again, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "I don't want my heat to be that way.. and I don't want my first time to be with you when you're pitying me for how much pain I'm in." A tear falls down his cheek, he quickly wipes it away. "I want to at least be able to remember and have a chance to enjoy my first time." Lance grabs his hand with one hand, letting his other gently cup Keith's cheek, wiping the rest of the tear away. "I promise to show you a good time." Keith back hands Lance's shoulder. His attempt to lighten to mood worked at least a little bit. 

"Are you ready?" Lance asked. Keith had gone back to the shower to wash himself from training, leaving Lance to get lube and a condom. It was older, from just before he left earth, but it was all he had. Hopefully Pidge and Hunk could find a box that was meant for something like a human penis.  
"Yeah.." Keith climbs on the bed, only boxers covering his half hard on. He sits cross legged. Lance glances at it, smirking. "Don't flatter yourself, it's on its way down from earlier." Man, galra heats were no joke, Lance thought, that thing had been there for like 3 hours. Lance sits on the bed. He looks up from Keith's tented pants, his eyes wandering up as he looks at Keith's ab muscles, then his pecs, his muscled neck, and finally up to his cute face, his black locks falling in front of his eyes. Keith blushes as Lance looks him over. "what?" He asks, his arms crossing. Lance pulls himself from ogling Keith.  
"Do you want to start? I know what I'm doing, but I thought maybe you'd want to set the pace, and have control." Keith appreciates this, but just sits there with his thumbs fidgeting for a few silent seconds, unaware of where to begin. "uh.. you can. Kiss me now?" Lance let's out a small laugh, leaning in to kiss Keith. Keith bites his lip, letting his eyes close. Lance places a soft kiss on Keith's lips, giving him time to process before Lance scoots more on the bed, his right hand moving to softly touch Keith's waist as his tongue slides over Keith's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Keiths lips part to gasp under the touch, allowing Lances tongue into his mouth. Keith is blushing, he's grateful for the omega side in him starting to take over, because he would have Lance pinned to the ground by now, and not in a sexual way. Keith's hand slowly moves to Lance's shoulder, he readjusts himself, pushing deeper into the kiss. Lances other hand that's not on Keith's waist goes to cup his cheek, running down his neck, chest, and stopping at his nipple, rolling it lightly between two fingers. Keith let's out a soft moan into Lance's mouth, pushing his chest into Lance's hand. Lance's grip on Keith's waist tightens, pulling him in so their chests are touching. Lance pulls away. "Do. You want to be on top or bottom?" Keith pauses, looking back at him puzzled without an answer. "we can stop." Lance loosens his grip on Keith's waist. "no!" Keith's voice raises. "I mean.." he thinks for a moment. "I want to lay on my back."  
Keith lays down, Lance takes off his shirt, putting it next to him on the bed. He leans down to kiss Keith's cheek, moving down to pepper soft kisses along his neck and chest. He reaches for the lube from the side table without stopping his kisses. Keith is starting to squirm just a bit. "I don't think you need lubricant.." Keith says, blushing harshly. Lance sits up a bit looking down to see Keith's fully erect cock peeking through the front hole of his boxers, as well as a damp puddle of slick leaking from his hole through the boxers and onto the duvet. "Fuck." Lance bites his lip, leaving Keith blushing harder. Lance pulls Keith's boxers off, licks his thumb, and gently grabs Keith's now fully exposed cock. He runs his wet thumb up and down the underside where the shaft meets the head. Keith lightly jerks his hips up into Lance's touch. Lance let's a small smirk show through as he leans down. He licks from the base of Keith's balls, down to his already slicked up hole. Keith whines, his hand reaching to grasp Lance's hair. "You taste good, Keith.." his tongue lapping over his tight little hole. He slowly pushes his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle, letting his tongue go slowly in and out, applying pressure up into the tight band of muscle. He arches his back up in response, Lance's hand still toying with his cock. "More.. please." Keith whispered one hand gripping Lance's hair, using the back of the other hand to cover his mouth and partly his face from embarrassment. Lance takes his tongue out, Keith whimpering at the loss. He sticks a finger in his mouth, making sure there's enough saliva, even though there's plenty of slick. Lance easily slips a finger into Keith's hole, pushing in and curving up to find the sweet spot. Keith bites his lip in an attempt to keep quiet, but it fails as a loud moan escapes his mouth. "fuck.. mmmng" lance licks his middle finger while his pointer is still working at Keith's hole. He slowly pushes the second finger in, letting Keith get used to the feeling. He continues to lick at the entrance, moving up and licking a stripe up Keith's shaft. Once Keith starts whining and squirming again, lance starts to move his fingers in and out, curling slightly up to hit that sweet spot. "ff..uck. Lance.." Lance takes this as a sign to push a third finger in, licking the digit, and slowly pushing it in to join the other two. Keith let's out a slight hiss as he sucks in air, squirming with the tightness. Lance, his fingers not moving, moves up to face Keith. He peppers kisses against his cheek and on his lip. "relax, baby, deep breaths." Lance licks a stripe over the scent glands behind Keith's right ear, letting his nose gently run against it several times. Keith relaxes, letting out a deep breath. "I'm ready." He says softly. 

Lance grabs the lube from the bedside table. He carefully squeezes some on his throbbing cock, using one finger to spread it over his length. He wipes the one finger off on his shirt that's sitting next to him so he can touch Keith and the bed without getting lubricant everywhere. Lance places gentle kisses all over Keith's face, propping himself up over Keith using his left elbow, while his left hand is toying with Keith's right scent gland. He uses his right hand to gently guild his cock to align with Keith's stretched hole. He pushes the tip in slowly, letting Keith adjust and squirm under him. He bites his lip as Lance pushes in a little farther. Lance's left hand still running over Keith's scent gland. "deep breaths." He says lightly, pushing the remaining quarter of his hard on into Keith's hole. "you're so tight.." Lance is about to lose his mind, not moving in Keith's hot slicked up hole. Keith whines as he takes in a shakey deep breath, his hands gripping Lance's upper arm tightly. "P.please move." He barely gets out the words that Lance is relieved to hear.  
Lance slowly pulls his cock out half way, keeping the pace as he pushes back in. Keith's body is hot, most likely from the preheat, but man Lance loves it. Hot slicked up ass. Keith had started to relax his body more as he was getting used to the feeling. He let out a whimpering sigh, which Lance took as an invitation to start moving a bit faster. His pace starting to quicken slightly, but slows again. He takes his cock out, Keith letting out a cry. Lance sits up, getting on his knees between Keith's legs, then sitting with his feet peaking out from under either side of his ass. He moves Keith's legs over his own thighs and pushes his ass up to realigns himself with Keith's hole, his hands on either side of Keith's upper torso. He slowly pushes all the way back in, receiving a gasp and gripping of his forearms. He pulls half out, at a faster pace then before and pushes right back in. Keith bites his lip as Lance keeps that pace. Lance moves down to plant a sloppy kiss on Keith's lips before he sits back up, and moves his hands to gently grip Keith's hips. His pace accelerating slowly with every thrust into Keith's wet hole. Keith grips Lance's arm with one hand, the duvet with the other. He squirms, panting and letting out loud moans and cries of pleasure.  
Lance adjusts his angle just a touch in search of that good spot, and boy he must have found it, because Keith's nails dig into his skin, and his ass tightens around Lance's throbbing cock. Keith bites his lip, hard, panting with every hard thrust  
"Mmm..mnnggh.. ah." Moans escaping past his lip biting.  
"Fuck.. Keith." Lance let's his head fall on to Keith's chest, his grip tightening around his hips to pull him deeper into each thrust.  
Keith's hands go to wrap around Lance's hair, tightly as his chest rises and falls as he lets out pants and moans. "f.fuck! MmngAh. Don't. Don't ssstop. Lance.! I'm gonna.." he lets out a loud moan, pulling at Lance's hair, his release covering both their stomaches. Lance continues to thrust at the high speed, groaning as he runs his nose up Keith's chest, licking a stripe just above his left nipple before biting down into Keith's skin. Keith let's out a whine, his toes curling as Lance cums, his first knot starting to swell to stop any cum from leaking out of Keith's wet hole. The thrusts stop as his knot has settled, Keith's grip on his hair loosens, as the wave of relief washes over him. Lance lays his head into Keith's neck, resting on him as he lets his knot do it's thing. Keith pants as exhaustion sets in, both of them starting to drift off to sleep.


End file.
